The Bitter End
by rozen-eynes
Summary: When Raven fell into darkness nothing could stand in her way, not even her former friends the Teen Titans, now when there seems to be only one possible cause of action, one Titan will not give up on her...BBxR FINISHED
1. Dark Days

****

Dark Days.

Black clouds cascaded into view. Nothing new there. These days it was always raining. Amongst the rubble of what used to a once thriving city, the young man appeared. He arched his back, and kept low, As if he was waiting for someone or something. As the cold rain water gently washed across his deep green face, he flicked his hair from his eyes.

"Come on," he whispered. "Come on show yourself, I don't have all day,"

Eventually what the creature sought stepped into the shadows.

"Now," Beast Boy gave the order. From their hiding places, Speedy and Terra emerged, leaping straight away into an assault on to the huge demon. It roar furiously, baring it's sharp, deadly fangs. Terra managed to duck a blow my it's mighty fist. Beast Boy shifted into a T-rex and knocked the beast clear off it's feet. Terra pinned it down, whilst Speedy stuck with precise and lethal aim.

"yeah," Terra cheered with relief as another of Raven's warriors had been taken down. It was there third in under a fortnight. Jumping besides Beast Boy the blonde girl swung her arms around her boyfriends shoulders. "We did it!" she cried.

Speedy did not take part in her celebration. "One demon dead," he sighed and caught Beast Boy eye. "She'll raised another hundred out of revenge,"

Beast Boy tried to force a smile. Normally he might have cracked a joke or two, they would be hilarious of course, but no one would laugh on the account of having no sense of humour. But things did seem pretty hopeless. Speedy was right. They were variously out numbered. The second they took out a lackey of Ravens, the demon would strike back by sending an army of her minors to take it's place. Countless innocent lives had all ready been stolen. Beast Boy clutched his fist tight, he shook with what the other two took to be angry, was in fact guilt for he couldn't help but feel responsible. After all if he had spotted the warning signs before Raven had turned then they probably wouldn't be in this mess. His friends would still be here….

The Titans had long seen abandoned living in the T tower, they were just far to noticeable. Scrambling through the pitch back of the sewers, Speedy lead the way, with Terra and Beast Boy following, arm in arm. Terra was smiling softly to herself, while Beast Boy stared glumly at his damp surrounding. He missed his old home.

There new "home" was enchanted with a magic spell that Starfire had founded in one of Ravens musty old books. It protected from all evil forces. Here they would always be safe. Climbing through the huge iron door Speedy headed straight for the meeting area where Cyborg was sat, surrounded by a numerous computer screens monitoring the outside sectors. Raven had tried to crash his hard drive when she had turned, she had failed, in a way, Cyborg was still alive, but she had done enough damage to prevent him from ever leaving his main power cell of which he know always had to be plugged in to.

"Has Wilson's team returned yet?" Speedy asked.

"Not yet, he and Starfire have found some survivors, they getting them here as soon as possible," Cyborg never even looked up from the screens.

Beast Boy turned him attention to the monitors. He saw Starfire and Wilson racing across the screens. Beast Boy could never put his finger on it, but Wilson had always reminded him of someone. Starfire had said it was Robin, and he had to agree, they were both alike. Both leaders, both good fighters, even their appearance was similar. Beast Boy often wondered if they were related, but didn't dare ask.

"They'll be back at any moment," Cyborg muttered. "And then we all have to talk,"

"Hmm," Terra said. "What about?"

"Raven," Speedy, Cyborg and Beast Boy muttered the name together.

Terra seemed surprised. "What about her?"

"How to stop her once and for all," No one had noticed that Wilson had entered the room. Beast Boy shuddered. That voice always gave him the creeps. Behind the man, Starfire was helping some young children into the room. There were no parents. The green boy sighed to himself. There was that guilt again.

Robin, safe in the shadows watched them from afar. His short jet black hair moved gently as the cool air blew against him. He said nothing, he didn't have to, Raven was in control of his mind, or what was left of it. When her darkness had been unleashed, it had desire the titans to assist if in the destruction of mankind. They would make better allies then adversaries after all. All it had to do was erase their emotions and free will. Robin had been the only successful transformation. Pity really, but then he did have advantages. And why would she wish to be surrounded by these vermin, the demon had told itself, one was enough. And soon one would be all that remained……


	2. Friend In Need

Friend in Need.

All the Titans had been with Raven when it had happened. When they watched their friend die and the darkness consume her. She had never stopped fighting, Beast Boy recalled. She had shouted and screamed that she would not allow her father to take control over her. But it had all been in vain. The worse part had been that each Titan knew they could do nothing to help. All they could do was watch and hope against hope that somewhere inside of her, the young girl would sum up the strength to defeat the terrible evil. She couldn't. Beast Boy had never felt so powerless in all his life.

No one spoke for at least an hour afterwards. Then Cyborg's voice crept through the air.

"There was nothing we could do," The half-man, half -robot looked at his feet.

Robin gave a nod in agreement.

Starfire's tear stained face shone in the moonlight.

"Your right," Beast Boy whispered. "Her nightmares, her violent out busts," the green boy shook his head sadly. "There was nothing we could do because we never took the time to notice what was happening to her…" His voice shook. His fists swung at the wall, immediately he howled with pain. Starfire rushed to his side to comfort him.

"Please tell me that you are not hurt?" the tall alien girl hovered above him.

Beast Boy managed a grin. "I'm fine Star,"

"That what pretty dumb BB," Cyborg folded his arms.

Beast Boy looked at the ground, still cradling his hand.

Robin switched into leader mode. "Alright Titans, we've got work to do. Star, Cyborg, go into Raven's room, go through everyone off her books, we might find something there. Beast Boy, you and I are going to track down Raven, see if we can't talk to her, I'm sure that there's a part of her that is still our friend. TITANS GO!"

Star and Cyborg raced off leaving Beast Boy and Robin alone.

"Don't worry BB," Robin reassured him. "We'll get her back,"

Beast Boy managed a smile. Little did he know that that would be the last time that he and the other Titans would ever speak to Robin again…..

Over the years that followed the remaining Titans had found themselves teaming up with old friends and old enemies in an attempt to stop Raven. Their plans had always failed. They had lost friends, old and new, Aqualad, Jinx, Gizmo, Thunder & Lighting,

Hotspot……. Those who still lived were running low on ideas on how to stop this deadly opponent.

However, there was still one option left as Cyborg explained.

"We all know that Raven's too powerful, none of us can take her head on even if we all work together. And she can't be reasoned with either. We only have one cause of action. We have to destroy every inch of her…"

Beast Boy held his breathe.

Cyborg continued. "Wilson and I have developed this device, it should with a bit of luck turn all of her power on herself,"

Starfire looked confused and raised her hand.

"It means Star that when Raven goes to attack us, all of her power, all of her energy will hit her instead and it should be enough to obliterate her…"

"Hopefully," Speedy raised an eyebrow.

Cyborg looked a little embarrassed. "Well, we haven't tested it yet, and we can't either. We don't have the materials to make another,"

__

Obliterate? The word trembled in Beast Boys mind. "No way, we can't do that!"

All eyes fell on him. Terra shook her head. "Beast Boy, we have no choice,"

"But she's our friend," he stammered.

"No," Wilson narrowed he's eyes. "I'm afraid your friend is long dead. And if we don't stop the demon, then we'll all join her…."

It was late at night. Of course Beast Boy couldn't tell that. They lived underground now, but he did have his watch to remind him. It had been a present from Raven. He held it in the palm of his hands and signed to himself.

"Your going to go to her aren't you," Terra stood in the doorway of their bedroom. It was small and cramped, but it was the only way they could get some privacy.

Beast Boy nodded slowly.

Terra flung herself across the room and into the arms of the man she loved so. "But why?" she cried. "She'll destroy you. Wilson's right, Raven isn't your friend anymore!" Tears were pouring down her face.

Beast Boy calmly unhooked the girls arm from around him neck. "I don't expect you to understand," he said solemnly. "But it's just something that I have to do. I can't give up on her," he headed for the door. Then paused. "Don't tell the others where I'm going, they'll only try and stop me," he whispered.

"I love you," Terra said.

Beast Boy said nothing as he turned and drifted away….


	3. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl.

The hideous laughter of the monstrous demon Trigon bellowed throughout the wide hall way. Although the demon could not manifest himself into this world yet, we was capable of sending his soul through dimensions. Soon he wouldn't even have to do that. Soon he would be able to walk in the world that so rightfully belonged to him, once his dear daughter had collected enough souls…

The young woman known as Raven sat in the centre of the room upon a steel throne. Her long violet hair shielded her eyes flowing to her waist. Wrapped around her shoulders, her black cloak covered her entire body. Her head hung at such an angle that her face was completely hidden in the darkness of the room. She never said anything to her father, she didn't have to, the demon king was linked into her mind. She was only another part of him. An extension of his power. That was all she was. Nothing more. Yet Trigon would be lying if he didn't admit to having a sense of pride towards his creation.

Trigon narrowed his eyes as he felt the presence of a human. He could felt a deep rage boiling within him. Raven raised her head, she could feel it as well. As Robin stepped into the cold room, he saw Trigon's transparent body melt away with disgust.

Raven turned her head and watched her father fade away. She then turned to Robin, beaming brightly at him. A shiver was sent down the boy's spine.

"Fools," her harsh whisper echoed throughout the room. Her face quickly became full of hate. "Parasites" she spat the words out. Shaking her head, the girl approached her loyal servant. "How typical of their kind to put all their faith in technology,"

__

Destroy them all…

The voice of her father whispered at the back of her mind.

__

Do not stop until they are all dead, and their souls belong to us…

Raven shut her eyes. 'I will father,' she told him. A black flame arose around her. Rapidly it grew larger until it had consumed the whole room. A blinding light then shot through the halls. Robin placed an arm over his eyes, shielding them from the rays. He could feel his surroundings becoming colder. Slowly Robin felt a numbness setting into his bones. Is this what it's like to die? He wondered. Then everything went black.

Raven glazed around the room, once she had finished her summoning spell. Robin lay in the corner of the room, unconscious. Raven hadn't expected the human to have with stood her spell anyway. However surrounding the room were thousands of her kin, demons ready to do her biding. The girl smiled to herself, if it was a fight those pathetic humans wanted, then she would get them hell. Raven tossed back her head and did something she had never done before. The demon child laughed wildly. She could hear her father joining in with her in throughout her mind.


	4. A Daunting Possibility

A Daunting Possibility

"Time to get up sleepy head!"

Beast Boy blinked, having no idea where he was.

"Where am I?" He asked. He could see no one. In fact he could see nothing. There was no lights anywhere. Then as if someone had been reading his mind, there was a click and the whole room lit up.

Beast Boy's mouth fell to the floor. He was lying on his back in the Titan's den area. Immediately the green boy jerked up straight, having no knowledge of how he got there, or even how the Tower was exactly as he remembered, there lay his c.d's in the wrong cases scattered across the floor, unwashed dishes in the sink, even leftovers of Star's cooking bubbling in the pot upon the stove.

"What the.." he began but was interrupted.

"Beast Boy are you alright?"

Beast Boy turned sharply to his right. His mouth hit the fall with utter shock. Kneel down beside him with her hand gently resting on his shoulder was Raven. The old Raven, dressed in blue, large book shoved under her arm, short purple hair flowing into her eyes. A distance look of concern beheld her face.

"Are you hurt?" she inquired.

"Huh, what? What's going on?"

Raven helped Beast Boy to his feet. "I guess you hit the ground pretty hard. Do you remember what day it is?"

Beast Boy looked confused. "Raven. Is it really you?"

Now it was Raven's turn to be confused. "Maybe you should sit down?" The girl smoothly lead him to the sofa, where they both sat down next to each other.

"Would you like some water?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Raven," his voice was quiet. "What happened? You…how did I…you… how did we get here?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You really hit your head hard didn't you? I warned you that you wouldn't be able to do it. You and your stupid pranks,"

The green boy broke into a smile and jumped to his feet. "You mean none of it was real!! It was all just one long, horrible dream?" He grabbed Raven tightly by her shoulders. "Your NOT evil!!"

"No?"

"Woohoooo!" Beast Boy swung Raven around the room. "Your not evil! Your not evil! It was just a dream!!! Yesssssssssssss!!!!!"

Raven was thrower to the ground as Beast Boy broke into a 'happy' dance. Rolling her eyes the girl picked herself up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you done?"

Beast Boy paused for a moment. His face suddenly fell. "Hey wait a minute. Where are the others?"

"There not here Beast Boy," Raven said. "It's just you and me,"

"Well, when will they be back?" The little green boy appeared curious.

"I don't know," Raven turned her back on him. "Is it really so terrible for you to be alone with me?" she whispered.

Sitting back down on the sofa, Raven returned to her book. Beast Boy could feel his heart sinking. He had upset her, he realised. Shaking his head he approached the girl with the maximum level of caution.

"Raven, I did mean it like that,"

"I know," Raven's eyes never left her book.

"It's just…" Beast Boy continued. "I've been thinking a lot about you lately. And I guess what I'm trying to say is that I…. Well I like you…"

"I like you too,"

"No," Beast Boy shook his head furiously. "I mean I like you like you,"

Raven closed her book. She then looked up at the green boy. "I meant that to…"

Beast Boy's heart pounded inside his chest. "Really?!" it came out like a high pitched squeak. He coughed and tried to act cool. "I mean yeah okay….so you want to go out sometime?"

The girl then looked amazingly sad.

"You don't have to you know," Beast Boy said.

"No," Raven shook her head. "I want to I really do. But I can't. He'll never let me," her eyes narrowed as she tried to fight of the tears. "As long as I live I will never be free of him,"

"Who?" Beast Boy placed his arms around her shoulders. "Tell me please, maybe I can help. We all can,"

"It's too late. I just needed you know that I cared…" her voice began to trail off.

Beast Boy held her tighter. "Don't left me Raven," he cried.

Raven looked up into Beast Boy's tearful eyes. "Why was I made this way?" she whispered. Beast Boy came in close and kissed her forehead. "If you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go," he heard she say before the world faded away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy awoken to the coldness of night. He wasn't in the tower anymore. Instead he found himself to be alone, open and exposed in what used to be main street. Gathering his thoughts the young man realised that he must have gotten so exhausted from walking that he must have just collapsed. His body groaned and ached. He stretched trying to work out all the kinks. IT had all been a dream. Raven had all been a dream. His heart sank. Then something caught his attention, just above him. Quickly Beast Boy hid in the shadows taking on the form of a rat.

Robin appeared from the darkness surrounded by an army of devilish figures. Beast Boy's eyes widen with horror. No way could his friends stop that many demons. They would be slaughtered. As the monsters disappeared into the night, Beast Boy knew that it was now or never. He had to find Raven. He had to make her see the truth. It was the only way to save her and his friends.

Yet something from his dream was haunting him.

__

If you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go…..


	5. Final Stand

Final Stand

****

It was easy for Beast Boy to creep into Raven's hideout. Getting out he knew would be the problem. It seemed as if she had sent every demon to attack and destroy group of survivors. Which probably wouldn't have been a very smart move if Beast Boy had brought someone else with him. Someone who could do a lot of damage. Starfire, for example. But not him. He knew that with Raven's advanced telekinesis, she could just simply pinned him to the wall and be done with him.

The green boy's nerves were getting the better of him. Now that he was here, maybe this wasn't the smartest cause of action. "I mean," BB whispered to himself. "What could I possible say that she hasn't already heard?"

"Indeed," Raven's voiced echoed all round him.

"Raven," Beast Boy voice croaked. "You knew I was here?"

"Of course," her voice sounded so cold. "Well then my dear friend, what is it you have come to tell me?"

Beast Boy was shaking. Until now he had never thought that he could be _this_ afraid of Raven. He wondered if Robin had felt this way before…

Raven interrupted his thoughts. "Come, come now I don't have all day!" There was anger growing in her tone. The ground of which Beast Boy was standing began to shake violently.

"Please Raven, I not going to speak to your voice. I want to see your face," Beast Boy found a strength within him that he never knew he had. "You own me that much!" he shouted.

For a few seconds there was complete silence. Beast Boy whirled around, looking anxiously for any signs of the girl's presences. Then a dark mist appeared in front of him. It took the shape of a Raven before melting into the figure of a young woman. Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so different.

Raven raised her red eyes at the human. "I own you nothing, vermin," she hissed.

"Yes you do!" Beast Boy cried. "You took my friend away from me! And now I want her back!"

Raven chuckled to herself. "Little fool. Your friend is dead. Why are you the only one that can not accept that?"

Out of anger a green ram charged the demon, who merely flicked her wrists to send the creature flying back the way it had came. Beast Boy groaned as he picked himself up. The demon smiled, baring her fangs. She tossed her head to the right and Beast Boy was propelled upwards, smacking his body on the ceiling. Then he let out a gasp as Raven let go of him, sending his body plummeting to the ground. He landed with a loud thud.

"Raven," The green boy tried to stand but fell back down again. "I'm your friend. You have to remember me. You have to fight the demon,"

The demon snarled. "I've heard all of this before,"

"I don't care!" he yelled. "I know there's a part of Raven who still remembers who she is trapped inside of you. And I will find her!"

The demon seemed to be taken a back by the human's outburst, but it was only for a second. She smiled to herself. "While you waste your time, your friends are dieing. If you leave now, I'll let you die with them, instead of by yourself fighting for a lost cause,"

In response Beast Boy became a gorilla.

"So be it," the demon whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He did what!" Cyborg shouted at Terra. "Why didn't you try to stop him!"

Tears fell down Terra's pale cheeks. "I tried…"

"Trying isn't good enough Terra!" Cyborg yelled. "You could have stopped him. You should have! Or better yet, you could have told us the second he had gone. We could have all stopped him!"

Terra collapsed on the floor in a flood of tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

Starfire glared at Cyborg. The pretty alien girl lean besides the sobbing Terra. "It's alright Terra. It was not your fault," She ran her fingers through the other girls hair.

"I'm sure he will be fine," she lied.

"I'm sorry Terra. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," Cyborg looked guilty. "It's just BB's my best friend…."

Terra gave a nod to say that she had accepted the Titan's apology.

"I doubt there was very little we could have done to stop him anyway," Wilson spoke, hidden in the shadows in the corner of the room. "The boy never really accepted that Raven was gone. This was bonded to happen sooner or later,"

Speedy raced into the room. "Cyborg we've got trouble! Check the monitors!"

Instantly Cyborg obeyed. After a few seconds, the screens blinked on to scenes of the city being ravenously attacked by hundreds upon hundreds of demons. The Titans stared in horror.

Starfire stepped towards the door, but she was stopped by Terra. "Where are you going?" the blonde girl asked.

The alien lowered her head. "To do what I must," she whispered.

"But that's crazy!" Terra gasped. "It's like suicide!"

"There are people out there, I must help them," Starfire raised her head. Her green eyes were met with hard glances.

"She's right," Speedy stepped forth. "We're the Titans. We have to help,"

The two Titans began to dart out the room when Wilson called for them to wait. They paused for a moment to hear what he had to say.

"Terra has a point. What good would you be to the city if you are all dead?"

Starfire shook her head. "We can not just sit back and do nothing!"

"I'm not saying that we do. What is suggest is that we try out that little gadget of ours now. Raven is the source of all this once she is dead then so will the demons be,"

Cyborg nodded. "He's right. But we can't all go and attack Raven. Some of us have to help those people out there," He pointed to the computer screens to show people running in terror.

"I'll go to Raven," said Terra quickly.

Speedy gave a look of worry. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea…"

Terra glared at him. "I can handle it!"

The Titans glanced at once another. It was agreed. Terra would go after Raven. The others they would try to hold back Raven's demon's for as long as they could. In the back of Starfire's mind images of her and Robin fluttered into her mind. No! She forced them away. Robin was gone. Robin was dead. All that remained of him was an empty shell. He was her enemy now. She would have to fight him. Fight him to the death.


	6. Sacrifice

Sacrifice.

It was starting to rain. Water poured down upon the city. Beast Boy could hear it thumbing on the roof above him. He staggered to his feet, but fell to his knees. Blood poured from his mouth. Glazing upwards he could see Raven approaching him. He shut his eyes.

__

I was wrong. He thought. _Raven is dead. There is nothing I can do to get her back._

A tear drop fell from his eye. He waited for the final bow. It never came.

"Get up," the demon said.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He saw Raven sat on her throne at the far side of the room. Why hadn't she destroyed him? He wondered.

"I said get up!" the demon snapped. She held out her arm and pulled Beast Boy to his feet. With one hand, BB wiped the blood from his face. The demon grinned at him.

"You've impressed me green one. For a human to still be alive after facing a demon," she smiled. "You've an exception to your species. Now tell me do you still believe that your friend lives inside of me?"

The green boy lowered his head. "No. I don't. You can kill me now, I have nothing else to live for…."

The demon beamed with pleasure. "As you wish," Raising one hand, she prepared a blast capable of wiping out Beast Boy completely. Beast Boy closed his eyes once more awaiting death.

I'll be with you soon Raven…

As the demon began to fire the blast, she suddenly hesitated. Beast Boy sensed that something was wrong. He opened his eyes just in time to see Raven's right arm take hold of the left and direct the blast away from him.

Trigon roared inside the girls head making her scream with pain. Raven clutched her head and fell to her knees.

__

Destroy him daughter! Destroy him now! I command you! Do not fail me!

Raven jerked her head up. Glaring furiously at Beast Boy she unleashed her full power. Objects took on lives of their own as they all flew at the boy. Beast Boy did his best to dodge as many of them as he could. But he was already so weak, and Raven was not holding back anymore. Eventually he was hit in the stomach, and fell his body crash to the ground.

The demon calmed herself down. She stared at the human, now laying on his back, not moving. Unconscious, not dead.

__

Daughter!

Trigon bellowed in her head.

__

You hesitated! Tell me why!

Raven shut her eyes. "I don't know" she told him. "Something else took hold of me,"

__

The human.

"No," Raven shook her head. "The human is dead."

__

You were born of man. It will always be part of you, daughter, just as you could never escape from me, so can you never escape from your mother.

The demon shuddered. There had to be away to rid herself of her weaker side.

__

There is… listen to me carefully my child…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy opened his eyes, his head was pounding. He groaned as he climbed to his feet, unable to remember where he was. Feeling suddenly dizzy, he had to sit down again.

"Do you love Raven?"

The voice startled Beast Boy, whose eyes wandered round the room. The demon was sat on her throne glazing down upon him. She seemed different. No longer angry or out of control. The green boy gave a nod, unsure of where this conversation was leading.

"Would you die for her?"

"Yes," Beast Boy didn't even have to think twice.

"Then let us make a deal," the demon smiled at him. Beast Boy shuddered. His body was tugged by invisible hands towards the demon. He landed at her feet. She then placed her hand to his head, and with a blue flash, the boy felt all of his wounds being healed.

"Um …Dude… Why did you do that?" Beast Boy looked confused.

"What if I told you that there was a way to say your beloved Raven?" The demon's eyes were cold and hard, piecing his flesh.

Beast Boy glared back. Hadn't she just heard him say that he would die for her "Whatever you want it's yours. Just bring her back,"

"Anything?" the demon hissed.

"Anything," Beast Boy repeated. "Name it and it's yours,"

"Your powers,"

"What!?" Beast Boy cried.

"You said anything,"

"I know. And I will. But how will that bring Raven back?"

The demon grinned. "I'll tell you green one. If I extract your powers and integrate them with my soul -self, your ability to take on other forms will allow my human part of me to leave this body and take on her own form." The demon narrowed her eyes. "Of course she will be completely human, with no powers of her own,"

Beast Boy thought about this. A chance to save Raven, but at what costs? Both he and she would become helpless against this creature? Was it really worth it? Or more to the point, Beast Boy found himself wondering, is that what Raven would want?

"Well," said the demon. "Do we have a deal?"

__


	7. Last Minute Decision

Please be alright. Please be alright.

Terra prayed that somehow Beast Boy hadn't gone to see Raven. Like he had had second thoughts or something and turned back. Then she would met him along the way. They'd cry and hug. Beast Boy would whispered that he was sorry for scaring her, and say those words she lingered to hear. But part of her knew that that wouldn't be the case. He couldn't tell her that he loved her, because he didn't. Terra knew the truth now. Yes, he had been over the moon when she rejoined the Titans, and yes he probably had loved her at one point, but not anymore. Not since Raven had turned.

__

Raven.

The blonde girl clutched her fists tightly.

__

If that bitch has hurt him then I'll…I'll…

The ground cracked beneath her, forming a large canyon. She never noticed. Gaining speed, the rock she stood upon thundered across the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone knew where Raven's hide out was. The demon's don't hide. That's for weaker species. Terra had no problem finding it. Landing cautiously, the young girl clung to the shadows, not wishing to be seen. She bent down low on the knees. In front of her were to passage ways. She had to find the one which lead to Raven, but the girl had no idea which one did. With a deep breathe, Terra decided to take her chances. She stepped out into the light and wandered towards the right passage way. Instantly she regretted it.

Hello Terra.

The form of Trigon appeared before her. Terra fell back with fear.

__

Yes!

The Demon king cried.

__

Fear me pathetic human!

The girl curled up into a ball, holding Cyborg's device close to her chest. She shut her eyes, then open them, flashing gold.

"I am not afraid of YOU!" she cried. "You can't hurt me!"

The ground shook and broke apart under the demon, who vanished into a cloud of dark gas. His voiced echoed upon the air.

__

I will rule this world. No one can stop me!

Terra ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. She continued down the passage. This had to be the right way if Trigon was protecting it. But from what? What did almighty demon have to hide?

She narrowly turned the corner, then stopped dead as she entered the chamber where the demon Raven was sat on her throne. Beast Boy was on the floor before her. She felt a sigh of relief flood over her. He was okay. It looked as if they were talking, but she couldn't hear what was being said. Well then, the young girl decided that it was now or never…

With a howl of rage, the girl got to her feet and send the room in to a high level earthquake. Beast Boy jerked up his head.

"No Terra stop. Not yet!!" he cried. But his plea's were drowned out by the noise of the room falling apart.

"Beast Boy fly!" Terra called. "I'm bringing this place down!"

Beast Boy turned to the demon, who had not moved a muscle.

"I'm not going to stop her," the demon said.

As the demon spoke, Terra soared into the air, the gadget firmly held in her hands.

One clear shot was all that she needed to end this nightmare once and fall all.

And Raven was making it to easy by not even trying to get out of the way. She had her shot, and she was going to take it…

Beast Boy knew he had to stop Terra. Raven was counting on that he did. But then if he did nothing, the demon would die. But that would mean Raven would die.

__

Sometimes if you love someone, you have to let them go.

Those words. The boy could feel Raven saying them as if she was right next to him.

In a instance he knew what he had to do….


	8. Starcrossed

Starcrossed.

Lightening lit up the sky. Sparks of white flashed, striking at the ground. Raindrops thundered down on to the fighters below. They might have been out numbered but they were not going to give up.

Speedy aimed with a deadly, accurate shot. Preventing a demon from devouring Wilson.

"I own you one," the man called.

Speedy gave a nod. "Have you seen Starfire?"

Wilson leapt besides the boy, and tossed a bomb at a herd. "No,"

Speedy aimed his bow once more. He let the arrow slip through his fingertips and hit an electricity pole. It swung before toppling over and landing into the newly formed lake at the demons feet. Electric currents shocked the beasts, who shook violently before falling over. Dead.

"It's not her to just abandon us!" Speedy cried.

"Good shot." Wilson narrowed his eyes. "I believe she has other important business to take care of,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin's body was carried through the air by one of Starfire's Star balls. He landed on the ground with a thud. But rapidly climbed back to his feet. He charged the alien girl, knocking her down with a high kick.

"Oh!" Starfire picked herself up. _ I should have known he would do that_. She told herself. _Stop holding back, Starfire. Robin is gone. Robin can never come back…"_

"Even if we did stop Raven," Starfire spoke out loud. "There is no hope for you Robin. Our friend has poisoned your mind so completely, that you will never be Robin, my Robin, ever again,"

Robin said nothing. He just jumped straight into another attack pattern. Starfire flew above him, firing the blasts from her eyes. Robin dodged them. Seizing a small grenade from his belt, he chucked it at the girl. Starfire yelled as she tumbled to the ground.

__

Stop holding back. It is not your Robin.

Starfire looked up to see Robin standing above her, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Huhhhhhhh" Starfire cried as she flew at Robin, punching, kicking with all her might. She then leapt back into the air, fired up a huge green blast before Robin had a chance to recover, and threw all she had at him.

Starfire breathe deeply. When the smoke had cleared she saw him lying still. Floating down to the ground, the alien girl advanced towards him carefully. He groaned to show that he was still alive.

__

Finish him Starfire. You have to.

Her mind ordered her. But she couldn't Tears ran down her face.

"Oh Robin, What have I done?" she said as she rushed to his side. Kneeing down beside him, she pulled the boy on to her lap. Strands of red hair trickled across Robin's face. Slowly the girl removed Robin's mask. Two blue eyes, that looked right through her, blinked quickly.

"Starfire?" Robin's voice croaked.

"Robin," Emotions swarmed over Starfire's face. "Robin? My Robin?" Excitement burned with in her.

Robin stoked a hand across the alien's pretty face, wiping away her tears. "I tried to stop myself… I wanted to stop myself…" He had to forced the words to come out.

"Hush, Robin," Starfire pulled his body closer to her own. "You are back, that is all that matters,"

"I had to come back… I had to fight.. I had to.. For you…."

Starfire could feel hot tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you, Star,"

"I love you, Robin,"

Starfire smiled down at Robin, before leaning in and kissing him softly. "Robin," she whispered. "You have beautiful eyes…."


	9. Inner Demons

Inner Demons.

Without warning Beast Boy took hold of the demon, transformed into an enormous snake and coiled his body around hers.

"Terra! Do it now!" he yelled.

The demon struggled to get free. "What about our deal?" she bellowed.

"Screw your deal!"

The demon narrowed it's eyes. "What about Raven? Kill me. Kill her,"

Beast boy pulled his head closer to the demons and whispered into it's ear. "Raven would never forgive me if I helped bring her father's evil into this world," He lifted his head up to see Terra hesitating. She couldn't do it. The demon also saw this.

"Fool! You made be prepared to sacrifice yourself, but it doesn't look as if she is able to do the same," With that a dark flame arose around the demon. It flung Beast Boy from around her. The boy hit the ground hard, returning to his original form. Terra saw her chance, with Beast Boy out of harms way she had no reason to not to.

Flinging the small, round disc at Raven , who merely caught it in her right hand, and crushed. She smiled sweetly at Terra.

__

So you wish to test my power?

The voice of her father bloomed from her lips. A dark spiral descended from over Raven. Quickly it grew, till it had filled up nearly half the room. Beast Boy felt his body being picked and pulled into it.

"Beast Boy!" Terra cried out. She too was being tugged in that direction. The girl out stretched her arm, trying to reach the one she loved. Beast Boy did the same. Their fingertips barely touched before they were hurled into complete darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy, wake up"

"I'm awake Raven," Beast Boy muttered.

"It's not Raven. It's me Terra," Terra's voice sounded shrilled and desperate. "I don't know where we are do you?" She took him by the arm and helped him to his feet.

Beast Boy glanced his surroundings. They were familiar. Although he had no idea from where. His head ached with pain. He tried to shut it out. Then it came to him. He HAD been here before. He had come with Cyborg through Raven's mirror.

"Oh no," he breathed. "We're inside of Raven's mind!"

Terra gave him a look of bewilderment. "How did she manage that?"

"She didn't," Beast Boy clutched his fist together tightly. "Trigon did. And now that we're here, we can't harm Raven, if we do then we'll die with her,"

Terra gasped with horror. Her bright blue eyes widened as a hundred dark bird surrounded her. Their bodies then formed one large Raven, with Terra trapped inside.

"Terra!" Beast Boy tried to chase it, but it was to fast. "NO!" he fell to his knees, smacking the ground furiously with his fists.

__

Your in my world now.

Trigon's voice loomed from above him.

Suddenly something inside of the green boy's body snapped. He shook with rage, a feeling he had never it his life felt this intensively.

"This is NOT your world!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "This is Raven's world. She's in control here. Not YOU!"

__

Raven is mine to control.

"NO!" Beast Boy shut his eyes, letting all emotions take control of him. "Raven is not just your pawn. She's a human being with feelings. She hate's you! And now I can understand why. You're a bully! A freak! What kind of fathers use's his child for his own gain?"

__

Your vermin! How dare you speak to me in that manner.

"You're the vermin! Without Raven you're nothing, and you know it! You need her, but she doesn't need you. She's the strong one here not you! And as long as there is air in my lungs, I will never stop fighting for her!"

__

That can be arranged!

The grey earth shifted beneath Beast Boy. Ahead of him, Trigon materialized. But he wasn't afraid. He knew he should have been. But he wasn't. He was to angry to ever be afraid of anything.

"Raven," he shouted. "Don't let him control you. You've spend your life fighting him. Don't give in! Never give in. I know there's a part of you that still wants to fight him. You can. I'll help you! Just please don't give in!"

__

Enough.

Trigon's eyes burned with fury. In the palm of his hand formed a blaze of flames.

This is it, Beast Boy told himself. This is how I die. Raven…I love you…

"No Father. You will not hurt my friends!"

Beast Boy cold hardly believe his eyes when Raven appeared besides him. What he couldn't believe even more was that as she turned to face him, she smiled at him. Sort of…

"This is my mind!" she cried. "And your not welcome here!"

As she spoke those words, Trigon melted away into the air. The raven that held Terra released the small girl, who felt to her knees. Picking herself up, Terra saw Raven collapse into Beast Boy's arms. The boy held Raven the way he used to hold her. She felt the tears running across her cheeks. Raven was who he loved now.

"Raven, you did it he's gone. Gone forever," He whispered the word gently to her. The girl seemed so weak and helpless, as if she had had all of her strength taken away from her.

"No, he's not gone," she said sadly. "As long as I live he will always be here. Beast Boy I know now what I was born to do. To rid the world of his evil,"

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy cried, but he already knew the answer.

Raven reached up and kissed his cheek. "You have given me the strength to stand up to him, but even that is not enough. You must go. I can take care of the rest,"

Beast Boy shook his head. "You can't. I… I love you. I need you. I'm nothing without you…."

Raven smiled at him. "I can't love Beast Boy. I can't love anything. No matter how much I want to,"

With that the girl drifted away…


	10. Last Words

Last Words.

When the sun rose the following morning, all the darkness that had consumed the Titan's lives for such a long time evaporated into the shadows. As if it had never existed. The Titans found themselves regrouping at what was left of their T tower.

Robin and Starfire were the first. Then Speedy emerged alone.

"Where is Wilson?" the alien girl questioned.

Speedy shrugged. "He was right behind me, then all the demons disappeared, and well… he was gone,"

Starfire clasped her hands together. "I do hope that he is okay,"

"I sure he will be Star." Robin spoke softly. "We'll see him again one day,"

An hour passed, with no news of the others. Feeling rather anxious, Robin checked in with Cyborg on his commentator. But Cyborg hadn't heard anything either.

"Oh and Robin one more thing," Cyborg said. "It's good to have you back,"

Robin smiled. "Good to be back!"

Starfire swung her arms around Robin's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "It's about time, yo!"

"What is?" Terra appeared on flowing rock. Beast Boy stood besides her holding Raven's still body.

"Raven," Starfire flew to her friends side. Beast Boy lay her body on the ground.

"But she? I am confused Robin. Why is so not red and scary looking? Why does she look normal?" Starfire inquired.

"Because," Beast Boy explained. "She thought that she couldn't contain her father evil forever, she… she destroyed her own mind…" Tears fell across his face. She could never escape from her darkness, and she didn't want it to hurt us anymore…"

Robin placed his hand on Beast Boy shoulder. The other Titans lowered their heads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will never forget you Raven. You were a great friend," Starfire placed a rose upon the tombstone.

"We will all never forget Raven," Robin nodded. He glazed down at Beast Boy, who as of yet, had said nothing.

"Do you have an last words?" he asked his friend, who shook his head.

"Well, I guess we should make a start of cleaning up the city," Robin fell back his role as leader easily.

"We need to final away of getting Cy to the surface too," Speedy reminded him.

"I know, Titans lets get to work…"

All but one figure left the grave's side.

"Beast Boy are you coming?" Robin asked quietly. He didn't respond. Robin told the others to go with out him, then turned back to Beast Boy's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The green boy looked down at the rose in his hand. It was meant for Raven, but he couldn't let it go. He held it so tightly that his skin was beginning to bleed.

"Do you think she okay wherever she is?" Beast Boy's green eyes blinked away his tears. He had had enough of crying, and just wished that the pain would go away, once and for all.

"I sure she is," Robin said. "Raven spent her life fighting a terrible evil, but now she can finally rest,"

Beast Boy gave a nod. "Give me a minute, kay?"

"Sure," Robin wandered back to join the others, leaving Beast Boy alone, who stared hard at the tombstone, memorising the words written upon it.

RAVEN.

BORN A DEMON.

DIED A HERO.

He lay the rose next to her name.

THE END.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've just completed my first fan fiction. I'm so happy!

DIT lol. BBxR4ever


End file.
